lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Il Fantomatico Lupin
Il Fantomatico Lupin is a scrapped song that would have been used in the Italian version of the Red Jacket series however Lupin was used instead. It is composed and performed by I Cavalieri Del Re. Lyrics Italian Yuhu! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( forza Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai scappa! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( evviva! ) Come un vulcano scotta, come una freccia va, dal commissario scappa, con grande abilità. E' un ladro gentiluomo, male a nessuno fa, abile la sua mano, nell'alta società. Lo sguardo suo magnetico, furbo anche ma simpatico, elegante e atletico Lupin! Vai! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( forza Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai scappa via! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai che ce la fai! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( bravo! ) Come una molla scatta, come una volpe va, nessuno mai lo acchiappa, grande genialità! Il commissario matto, con lui diventerà, ma sotto, sotto, sotto, lo lascia in libertà! Tutte le donne svengono, se lui le lascia piangono, giorno e notte sognano Lupin! La baronessa dorme già, ma nel palazzo un ombra va... chi mai sarà!? ( Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ) la cassaforte è già aperta, quella mano troppo esperta... ( ma di chi è ! ) è di Lupin! ( evviva! ) Come un vulcano scotta, come una freccia va, dal commissario scappa, con grande abilità. E' un ladro gentiluomo, male a nessuno fa, abile la sua mano, nell'alta società. Lo sguardo suo magnetico, furbo anche ma simpatico, elegante e atletico Lupin! Vai! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( sei forte Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai scappa! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( evviva Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo! forza! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai che ci riesci! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( dai! bravo! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo, corri più forte! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( non ti fermano! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai ancora di più! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( sei quasi arrivato!!! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( dai! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( più forte! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( ancora! dai! dai! ) English translation *A better translation is needed, it is basic and rough. Yoohoo! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on escape! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( hurrah! ) As a volcano sheet, as an arrow goes, escapes the commissioner, with great skill. He's a gentleman thief, doesn't hurt anyone, skilful in his hand, in high society. His magnetic look, smart too but nice, elegant and athletic Lupin! Go! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on run away! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on you can do it! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( bravo! ) As a spring leaped out, goes likes a fox, no one will ever catch, big genius! The crazy commissioner, with he will become, but under, under, under, leave him in freedom! All the women faint, if he leaves them crying, day and night dream Lupin! The baroness is asleep, but the palace a shadow... Who is that!? ( Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ) the safe is already opened, your hand too good... ( but who is it ! ) is to Lupin! ( hurrah! ) As a volcano sheet, as an arrow goes, escapes the commissioner, with great skill. He's a gentleman thief, doesn't hurt anyone, skilful in his hand, in high society. His magnetic look, smart too but nice, elegant and athletic Lupin! Go! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( you're strong Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on escape! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( hurrah Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo! come on! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on Lupin! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( yes you can! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( come on! bravo! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( bravo, run faster! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( nobody gets stopped! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on even further! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( you're almost there!!! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( come on! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin ( stronger! ) Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin! ( again! come on! come on! ) Category:Songs